Remember Me
As Selia look down to Crux from Nexus Tower, she couldn't help but feel a little sad. This universe was her home, but she could feel it fading; crumbling in around her. She would disappear soon, only to leave behind a memory. 'crying to myself will not help' she thought 'i must find a something to do'. So Selia headed over to the launch pad that was right behind her, and flew to Nimbus Station. There she found other minifigures selling, buying, chatting, and making teams. The words 'want to play BoNS?' popped into her mind, and she replied with a 'no thank you', only wanting some time by herself. Several other chats appeared, but Selia ignored them, since they were not meant directly for her. As she glanced around, her eyes rested on the Sentinel vendor. Would he know he would not exist for much longer? does he even know care or worry? Selia moved on since it was getting crowded in Nimbus Circle, and decided to find herself a nice place to be alone. Finally she found a nice high hill with a beautiful outlook. 'how much longer?' Selia asked her user 'one week' was the reply 'one week'. The next time Selia woke, she was on familiar ground. She glanced around, trying to get her bearing. As She walked across the soft, warm sand, the jolly tune of a pirate jig teased her, willing her to dance. Selia ignored it best she could, as she was not in the mood to dance. She climbed up the rocks next to Captain Jack Knife, and walked away, towards Brig Rock. Yes, Pirate Camp was lovely, but she wanted to see all of LU before it faded. Selia broke into a run and ran past Brig Rock, not stoping until she reached to Elephant Encampment. While she paused to catch her breath, she saw a little elephant playing under the waterfall. How cute it was! Once she had been told minifigures had no heart. This was a lie, and what a lie it was. She had a heart, small as it may be. Her friends, her pets, her enemies, everyone in fact, had a place in her heart. But the biggest piece was for her user, the one that loved her and whom she loved back. As Selia walk on, towards a place where she could see the sun and hear the music, memories started popping up. Some sad, some happy, and some just so. She let a few in, and let others pass. Finally she reached the large rock, and looked out towards to the sea. 'how much longer?' Selia asked her user 'six more days' was the reply 'six more days'. As Selia jumped off the rocket and onto the launch pad, she couldn't help but feel a little melancholy. Avant Gardens was her first home, right when she had come off of the Venture Explorer. Selia walked past the The Paradox Research Facility and on, towards the Sentinel Encampment. As she neared the entrance, Selia couldn't help but smile at the bus that was supposed to serve as a gate. She walked underneath the bus and over to Beck Strongheart. She greeted Beck with a quick 'hello'. He replied only with a little nod, since he was too busy making his battle plans; plans that would never be used. Selia then walk over to a Doberman and knelt down. It playfully jumped up on her shoulders, and let out a small bark. Selia laughed at the adorable sight, yet inside she wondered what would happen to the Doberman. Would it still be here, just asleep? or would it be erased? These thoughts were too sad to bear, so she merely pushed them aside. Selia got up again, after playing with the pup for awhile, and started walking towards the Monument. Once she reached the start line, she started the race. Selia took the green path, and by the time she reached the finish line, she was exhausted. So Selia slowly walk down the path, all the way to the Launch Area. There, she walked over to one of the vendors and purchased a fountain, wondering if she would ever put it on her property. It was getting quite crowded from all the people coming and going, so Selia headed back to the monument, this time taking the yellow path all the way to the top. And there she sat, looking out over beautiful Avant Gardens. 'how much longer' Selia asked her user 'five more days' was the reply 'five more days' As soon as the rocket touched down, Selia jumped off. It had been a long trip, and she didn't like flying in rockets that much. There just wasn't enough freedom. She put on her white ninja mask, and walked over to the gate. Selia gazed up at the gate's big guardian for a moment, before walking underneath it and down the path. At one point small blast of air carried her up to a higher outcrop of rocks, which was fun. Selia never stopped walking until she reached the Great Tree. There, on the top level, she sat down to rest, and noticed something interesting. The trunk of the tree was rough, but the ground upon which she sat was impeccably smooth; like it had been ground down to the grain. Selia gazed up at the three masters' levels. She had always liked Brickmaster Clang's best, because in her opinion the ambience of it all was so zen and calming. When Selia had rested enough, she got up again and walked on, this time her destination being the Dragon battle. On her way there, she was attacked by a Ronin. She pulled out her sword, and disarmed it easily; yet just as she was about the smash it, her hand stopped. Selia lowered her sword, feeling a sense of pity for a creature whose fault this was not. She put her sword away, and ran off, a few tears sliding down her cheeks. Once she reached the Paradox Refinery, she walked over to Brick Fury and simply watched, taking in everything one last time. After a while, it got a little boring, so she headed back towards the Great Tree. Selia didn't see the Ronin again, and wondered whether it would be smashed by someone else, or whether it would disappear along with the rest of LEGO U. Finally Selia found the perfect place, all by herself, and looked out over Forbidden Valley. 'how much longer' Selia asked her user 'four more days' was the reply 'four more days'. Pet Cove was the best place to wake up in; at least thats what Selia thought. She had reappeared right next to the launch pad, and was now walking down the bridge. Halfway down, she stopped and look out over the sea. As the brine splashed against the rock, the wonderful smell of sea spray washed over her. For awhile Selia just stood there, her gaze transfixed by the beauty of it all. Suddenly, Selia was snapped out of the trance by a cat meowing. She turned her head, and look over at the cat. It was on its back, scratching at a ball of yarn. It moved its head from side to side, and just for a second, their eyes met. Her heart melted at the sight, but it was quickly replaced by sadness, because she knew that the cat would also soon disappear. Selia kept walking down the bridge and over to the bouncer; summoning her pet stegosaurus 'Asha' in the process. As she passed by Coalessa, she waved; Coalessa waved back, and then continued playing with her lion. Once at the bouncer, Asha pressed the button and Selia flew up and over to the second island of Pet Cove. Once there, she noticed that someone had already built the bridge, so she quickly climbed up the rocks and hurried over it. Once she was over the bridge, Selia climbed up to the next one, and the one after that until she got to the top of the lighthouse. There, at the top, she sat down and looked over all of Pet Cove. 'how much longer' Selia asked her user 'three more days' was the reply 'three more days' It was beautiful. Or at least it had been. Now all that was left was rubble, bent metal, and Maelstrom. Selia was walking in a back part of the Venture Explorer, look from something special. Suddenly she stopped, and looked up. There, three rows above her, was her alcove, the one she had been in on her way to Nimbus Station. She wondered what her life would have been like if everything had actually gone as planned. Maybe she would have better weapons, and be a higher level already. Or maybe she would be just another mindless character, without any of her own thoughts. This thought was so scary, she tried to push it away. But it was still there, nagging at the edge of her mind. Selia continued to walk along, until she got to the place where Bob used to stand. As she look out over the venture Explorer, a scary and unfamiliar sight met her eyes. Spots of purple Maelstrom were everywhere; the purple liquid soaking into the beams, and eating at them from the inside. The hull of the Venture Explorer was torn away; like a big monster had taken a bite out of it, and had scratched the ship with its claws. Broken beams littered the ground, giving the illusion of a ghost junkyard. Selia shuddered at the sight, and proceeded to walk to one of the towers, being careful not to step on one of the pools of Maelstrom on the way. Selia balanced herself and, like a tightrope walker, climbed her way up the to top of the tower. Once she got to the top, she sat down and look out over the Venture Explorer. 'how much longer' Selia asked her user 'two more days' was the reply 'two more days'. A wasteland. Thats what it was, a wasteland. The ground was charred and blacked due to all the Maelstrom around. High jagged rocks pointed up from the ground, like spikes. Rock platforms floated everywhere, lifted up by some unknown force. Purple pools of Maelstrom were everywhere as well, rotting the land to the core. Maelstrom creatures were all over the place, creating havoc and destruction. Crux was a picture of perfect terror; where the darkness had taken over and all imagination was banished. Selia stepped down from the launch pad and onto the dark rocks. It felt dry and crunched under her feet. She ran over to the bridge, and crossed it, since someone had already built it. Selia ran under the green defense shield, by Sherland Powers, and replenished her strength. Seeing a wasteland like Crux made her feel sad. What would LEGO U look like after it 'disappeared'? Would it really disappear, or would it be taken over by Maelstrom? She never wanted to leave! She wanted to stay here forever and be happy. Just because she was one of the minor things in the universe, did not mean she did not have any feelings. It hurt Selia inside to think someone might think of her that way. After her strength was replenished, she walked through Aura Mar; all the way to the Ship wreckage. The ship's computers pulsed with light, casting and aqua glow on the rocks behind it. Selia grabbed onto the nearest rock, and began to climb to the top. When she reached the top of the rock, she looked down upon Crux Prime. 'how much longer' Selia asked her user 'one more day' was the reply 'one more day'. As Selia walked down the launch pad on Nexus Tower, she felt like she was going to cry. Today would be the day Lego Universe would end. The place where she lived, the place that she loved, would be no more. She walked past the Nexus Force symbol, and onward to the Sentinel Section. There, in the main room, everyone was chatting, trading and saying goodbye. None of her friends were there, so Selia headed over to the Venture Section. She watched the hologram display the story of Crux. The ship that had dropped off the four explorers on Crux looked a little like the Venture Explorer itself. From there, Selia walked to the Assembly Section. No one else was there, so Selia walked over to center of the Assembly Section, and gazed up at the large aqua tube that held loose bricks. The bricks spiraled around and around, like they were caught in a tornado; she felt the same way, like she was caught in the whirlpool of her impending doom. Selia kept walking, her new destination being the Paradox Section. She walked past Mr. Ree and the other vendors, and headed to the main room. There she stood, and looked up at the eye of the Maelstrom. Dreams erased, hope crushed, imagination lost forever. Who would have won the battle? The Darkitect or the minifigures? Or would both forces be lost forever? Selia closed her eyes, trying to drown out the hectic of the world, and savor the moment. It was easier for her user to say goodbye, since it wasn't her world that was ending. Selia walked over to the Imagination Nexus, and looked up at it. To think that this flowing beam of pure imagination would be lost forever was heartbreaking. Knowing she and everyone else would soon be gone, was unbearable. Selia ran to the launchpad, and put on her jet-pack. She flew to the top of the tower, took of her jet-pack, and sat there, looking out to the whole universe. It was beautiful. 'how much longer' Selia asked her user 'no more time' was the reply 'no more time'. 'Remember me' ‘I will never forget’ 'Goodbye' Category:Stories Category:Stories Based on Players